


Online Wolf

by emrys90



Category: Sword Art Online, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Characters from SAO: Lost Song, Demons, Eichen | Echo House, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Mystery Character(s), Original Character(s), Stiles is a Spriggan, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys90/pseuds/emrys90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ugh! I think that’s the last of them. What you say Scottie, head back to HMB?”<br/>“Why do you like to go there Sty, you know Derek and I clash.” Scott said as they walked towards the Gate.<br/>“Let’s see, number one, have you seen that man?!” Sty said ticking off his first point with his finger. “Number two, he is the best American fighter we seen so far. Third, have you seen that ass?! I mean you could bounce a quarter off of it.”<br/>“I really don’t want to hear about his ass.”<br/>“Oh come off it. I have seen you look at it during battle, it’s very distracting. Trust me, I know.”<br/>“Ugh! Okay, yes it is. But Allison’s butt is way hotter.”<br/>“To each his own,” Sty looked at Scott and smiled, “Gate link, Floor fifteen, OPEN!” Sty yelled the last part.</p>
<p>OR<br/>That time my brain try to input the Cast of TW in SAO/ALO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

****

“Dude! Did you see them?” One of the males said as they walked into the pub.

“Who?” Said a young girl following him to an empty table.

“Oh that’s right Yuki you weren’t there. How was floor forty-two?”

“It was good, I got my new lance and gear from Liz.” Yuki replied.

“Welcome to Half Moon Bay! What could I get you?” Said a tall girl with auburn hair, an ample chest, and a very reviling outfit.

“Oh…wait…where are we?” Yuki asked looking around. It was a fairly big place, like big enough to fit about two hundred people.

“Gosh Yuki don’t you listen to the lovely lady? She said it was called Half Moon Bay.” Said another boy across from her.

“You don’t have to be rude Rikki, I just didn’t know it was here.” Yuki replied.

“Oh we just opened up last week. My names Malia by the way.” The waitress said.

“So who owns this place? Whoever it is must be loaded.” Said the first boy.

“And you call me rude Yuki. Sheesh you can’t just ask who owns places, just like that Hans.” Rikki said.

“Oh it’s cool, the owner is-“

Just then the doors opened, and a tall brooding guy walked into the pub. A giant black wolf followed behind him. Before the door could close, a tall curly blonde guy followed close by. A two foot black dragon was perched on his shoulder.

Soon after that, a tall bald black guy followed soon after. He also had a giant wolf following him, but his was dark chocolate. “That’s…GUYS IT’S THEM!” Hans yelled pointing at the people who just walked in.

The brooding guy looked at their direction and somehow his scowl got deeper, “Hey Malia, when you get done with them, get us the usual, okay?”

“Yeah coming right up.” Malia looks at the first group, “That was the owner, know him?”

“Do I know- are you kiddin’ me?! That’s Derek from Hale Pack, The only Guild that is made of entirely Beast Mages! Also known as Alpha Hale, it’s rumored that his Guild is comprised of all American players, and has cleared seven floors with no other Guilds help. That is except for some new comer with some title as “The Boy in Red.” Is he here too?” Hans asked looking at Malia with full moon eyes.

“Wow, you really do know a lot, are you sure that you didn’t stalk him here?” Malia asked. Hans shaked his head no, “Hum, well to answer your question, Sty isn’t here, but he comes when he can. Now are you going to order?”

“Yeah number four for all of us.” Rikki answered her in kind.

“Okay coming right up.”

**_)0(_ **

“Ugh! I think that’s the last of them. What you say Scottie, head back to HMB?”

“Why do you like to go there Sty, you know Derek and I clash.” Scott said as they walked towards the Gate.

“Let’s see, number one, have you seen that man?!” Sty said ticking off his first point with his finger. “Number two, he is the best American fighter we seen so far. Third, have you seen that ass?! I mean you could bounce a quarter off of it.”

“I really don’t want to hear about his ass.”

“Oh come off it. I have seen you look at it during battle, it’s very distracting. Trust me, I know.”

“Ugh! Okay, yes it is. But Allison’s butt is way hotter.”

“To each his own,” Sty looked at Scott and smiled, “Gate link, Floor fifteen, OPEN!” Sty yelled the last part.

**_)0(_ **

“Ah, ah, CHOOO!”

“Bless you Alli.”

“Thanks Lyds. I think they are talking about me.”

“By they, you mean our Leader and the Solo Player?”

“Why does he like to play Solo?”

“Isn’t it obvious Alli, he doesn’t want to choose between Scott and Derek.”

“You mean loyalties right?”

Lydia just smirked and walked into HMB. “Look who’s here.” She said nodding at the pale, lanky, dark brown haired boy. He was dressed in red with two swords on his hips and one on his back. Even though he was technically classed as a Sprigging, He dressed in Red.

“So you wanna ask him if he is dating either one or both of them?” She asks as they walk to the bar. Derek’s wolf, Silver Paw, came up to Lydia. “Hey girl, how are you doing?” Silver Paw nuzzled her flanked to Lydia’s leg.

“Oh hey Lyds, Alli, how was your hunt?” Scott asked as the girls.

“Got this.” Allison said showing her Items List to their Leader. “An S Class Item, The Bow of Artemis.”

“Nice Robin of Locksley.” Sty said to Alli, he turned to Derek, “So Alpha Scowlly, what’s the next floor you’re taking on?”

“I told you I do NOT Scowl!” Derek growled. Silver Paw growled right next to him.

“Chill Sour Wolf, I was just asking.”

“Don’t-“

“Don’t call me that Sty or I’m-“ Stiles started to say, in his mock voice, when everyone on their table added together, “GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WITH MY TEETH!” they all ended up laughing.

**_)0(_ **

“Sty switch!” Derek yelled as he lunged at the Boss with his lance. It strike the lizard monster at its left flank. Before it could land a blow at him, Sty blocked it with his blade. Derek jumped back and took out a green potion and chugged it down. Once it was drained it bursts into millions of shinning glass shard fragments.

“GAH! Fucker take this!” Sty yelled as his blade started to glow a bright blue and made four cuts across the beast’s chest in a diamond formation. The beast retaliated by swinging its tail and knocking Sty off balance and turn to take a finishing blow with its cleaver like weapon.

“STY FALL DOWN!” Yelled Alli from across the room, “SCOTT!” she commanded as the Gnome as he started a Spell. She ran to him and jumped on his shoulders and launched herself up. His Earth Magick summoned rocks big enough for her to get a footing in. As the spell shot her forward, she aimed her bow and shot with an exhale.

The arrow flew through the air bringing a green wisps flowing in a spiral behind it. Alli jumped of the flying rocks as her spelled arrow caught them and started to swirl with the Wind Magick. The Lizard Boss saw the arrow coming and curved his attack on Sty to block the shot.

What he wasn’t expecting was the rocks. Once he deflected the arrow, one after another, the rocks pounded on him. Giving Sty enough time to get away from the Boss and ready for the next round. “Geez Fuck! Thanks Alli, Scotty. Now it’s payback time. Lyds!”

Lydia looked over at the Spriggan and huffed as she started up a spell. A gold ring appeared around Sty as he switched his Sword Breaker out, for his Anneal Blade. Once the spell finished he flashed a grin at Derek, “If I kill it, I call the Rare Drop Item!” He yelled as he disappeared with a flash.

Derek blinked and looked at the Lizard Boss as Sty was suddenly near it. His blade glowed an eerie black as he got right up to the Bosses chest. He flicked his wrist and seven black slashes pierced the Boss. He stalled and then burst into millions of shimmering green, blue and white glass shards.

“FUCK YEAH!” Sty yelled as a screen popped up in front of him. He hit the blue circle, then he pulled up his contact list and sent out the winnings. A screen popped up in front of Derek with a message, _“Take this to Lizbeth, either amp it up or sale it.”_ With the Thirty thousand Yuled, was a Two-Handed Sword. He looked over at Sty and saw him staring back.

“So should we check out the next floor or go back to HMB?” Scott asked as he walked up to the group.

“OH DRINKS, TOTTALY ON ME!” Sty yelled as he joined the group as well.

“You realize Derek owns it right.” Lyds deadpans.

“So I’m helping him with business. What’s wrong with that?”

They heard footsteps echoing from behind them, shortly after, the small group from before caught up to them. “AWWWW! WE MISSED IT!”

“Chill Hans.” Rikki said.

“OH WHERE’S THE WOLF?!” Yelled Hans.

Derek just scowled at the boy, pulled out a blue crystal, and crushed it in his hand. He nodded to Sty and disappeared in a volley of shattered blue glass.

“Whelp guess that’s that.” Sty said as he too pulled out a blue crystal.

“Wait!” Yelled Hans, “I challenge you, the Gnome and the Sylph to a PVP.”

Sty looked at Scott and Alli, “Sure, if they are in or not, I diff want to take all three of you’ll on.”

“Hey if you want to take three on, be my guess.” Alli said walking to Lyds.

“Yeah I’m with Alli.” Scott said, as he walked over to the girls. “Thirty Yuled on Sty.”

“I’ll take that action, Fifty on Sty.” Lyds said.

“Twenty on…what is your Guild called?” Alli asked the three looking at them dumfounded.

“The Night Hawks.” Hans answers with his chest pumped out and pounding on it with his fist.

“Oh am I getting something out of this?” Sty asked.

“Yeah experience.” Lyds dulled out.

**_)0(_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lisbeth, that blacksmith who survived SAO and pairs with THAT Spriggan.” Derek huffs into his beer, “She’s teaching Laura blacksmithing skills.”
> 
> Stiles looked at Scott as Scott mouth out “Spriggan?”
> 
> “So road trip?”

“So what happened to you’ll?” Malia asked with a tray full of drinks.

“Well someone fought a Guild of three, by himself.” Lydia replied as she took a drink.

“Hey! They challenged me…well us. But I got my winnings and this unidentified item.”

“Looks like someone is going to Svart ALfheim, more specifically, The Sky City Ryne.” Derek huffs, “Guess we are going to visit Laura.”

“So that’s where she’s been.” Lydia murmured to herself.

“Svart?....OH THE UPDATE! Wait why is she there?” Stiles asked with a cocked up eyebrow.

“Lisbeth, that blacksmith who survived SAO and pairs with THAT Spriggan.” Derek huffs into his beer, “She’s teaching Laura blacksmithing skills.”

Stiles looked at Scott as Scott mouth out “ _Spriggan_?”

“So road trip?”

“Road? What Road? I’m flying Alli!” Stiles yelled as he ran out of Half-Moon Bay.

**_)0(_ **

“Lisbeth are you sure I have to get the Ingot from an Ice Dragon?”

“Oh yeah, but take a skilled fighter or a guild to help. Once the Dragon is defeated, find its home and dig.” Lisbeth said with a hand on her hip and mace in the other. “Kirito helped me out. It took us all night.” The bell to the shop rang and Lisbeth turned with a smile, “Welcome!”

“Are you Lisbeth?” Said a Spriggan dressed in red.

“Yeah that’s me. What could I help you with?”

“I’m looking for a girl your training, Laur-“

“HEY! It’s not polite to use IRL names here!” Yelled a girl with long jet black hair, “My name is Aero.”

“Aero of Hale Pack, I know. I’m Sty.”

“The Boy in Red.” Lisbeth whispered. As she chuckled, “Kind of reminds me Kirito back when…” She looked down and rubbed her arm, “Anyways, what do you need, we were in the middle of lesson.”

“Right, sorry, I got this Unidentified Item and Der said to come here.” Sty said pulling up his list and showing it to both Lisbeth and Aero, “So what you think?”

Lisbeth tapped it and it started to glow red. “Ah it looks like…no way…it can’t be…where did you get this?”

“I won it in a PVP against a Guild called The Night Hawks. They said it was from a girl they met from the forests of Alphine. Why what’s it anyways?”

“It’s called Guilty Thorn. This Spear was personally made by a player that died back in SAO. I wonder… never mind, it’s a level eight weapon. If you want to sell it, Agil will be back soon.”

“Thanks, but there is a guy…” Sty blushes, “He has a thing for stuff like this.”

“Oh I understand, well in that case, why don’t we make it special by leveling it up for him. Looks like you got the materials, it only cost…Five-Hundred Thousand Yuld.”

“Five…whatever, I don’t care. Please level it up.” Sty said as he pulled up another screen with the offered Yuld.

“Okay, will be back soon, Aero, watch the shop.”

Aero smiled as Lisbeth walked to the back of the shop. “So you are the one who helped Der with some of the floors back on Aincrad two point o?” Sty smiled and nodded as he looked at the rack of swords. “The Boy in Red, where does that come from?”

“Well you see, I like blue, but when I fought, the blue wasn’t intimidating. But Red, that scared the crap of people. Plus It kind of looks like I’m Red with Der and Boyd’s wolves by my side.”

“So you’re Red Riding Hood with my bro. AH! You can help me!” Aero exclaimed as she jumped over the counter and held his hand in hers, “Please help me. I need to take down this Dragon back in Aincrad, it carries an item called Ingot. If you help, I will make a weapon of your choosing with what’s left.”

“Umm, sure, but I came with a Friend of mine. He has his own Guild, that I’m not a part of. But I help out every so often.”

“Like you do with Hale Pack.”

“Right! So they might tag along.”

“Where are they?”

“Outside waiting for me.”

“FINISHED!” Lisbeth yelled out as she came back with the crimson blade.

“Thanks.”

“Hey Lisbeth, So… Sty agreed to help me with the Ingot.”

“Oh that’s good, well good luck Aero. Sty, you might need this.” Lisbeth said as she sent a message to Sty.

**_)0(_ **

“It’s c-c-c-COLD!” Lyds yelled.

“So switch to a coat.”

“Sty if I had one, I would have it on already.”

“Okay, but I said you guys didn’t have to come.”

“Are you kidding? And let you fight a Dragon by yourself? Nah I want a piece of that action.”

“And where he goes, we go. We are a Guild after all.” Alli said as she checked her Bow. “So where is this…OH…okay.” She aimed her bow in the air, “I got first shot.” She said as she let lose a volley of arrows.”

The Dragon roared as the arrows hit its flank. It dove towards the group, “Scottie, Alli, take out the wings. Lyds, its hind legs will need to be taken. Aero…what are you good at?”

Aero pulled out a Purple Crescent Moon shaped Mace. “Made it myself, I got the flank…what about you?” Sty winked at her and started up a magic circle. Then four other magic circles appeared around him. Everyone was enveloped in a yellow light. Aero noticed that her speed stat went up twice its base, “Ah okay, I see so what else are you doing?”

“Decreasing the Dragon’s Defense, Increasing everyone’s Speed, MP Revival on myself, and,” A puff a smoke and he was gone. “So you going to help?” his voice trailed past her.

“The Boy in Red huh? I don’t see it.”

“STAR BURST CROSS!” Yelled Sty as flashes of red erupted near the Dragon’s head.

“Yep, that’s why they call him _‘The Boy in Red’_ , well that and the red coat he uses.” Scott said as he summoned a volley of Holy Arrows. “Take this Bitch!” He let lose his wings and soared straight to the Dragon’s wing. The weapon he summoned is rectangular-shaped and has a blood-red like reddish-black blade.

The Dragon roared as he hit the base of one of the wings. Exactly where his Holy Arrows and Alli’s arrows were hitting, the wing froze and burst into millions of blue-green shards of glass. The Dragon plummeted to the ground, ending with it crashing to the frozen tundra. “NOW!” yelled a red flash.

**_)0(_ **

“So did we do it? Did we get it?” Aero asked as she watched Sty mess with his menu.

“Yeah I just need to send these out.” He murmured as screens appeared in front of everyone else. “Okay let’s start digging.” After three shovels full, a loud thud was heard. “OH…well that didn’t take long. So how many we need?”

“I need just one, but grab extras just in case.”

**_)0(_ **

“So what are you making?”

“Some Armor for Der’s Beast, Silver Paw. Where did the rest go?”

“Oh they went IRL.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“IRL?”

“I thought it was rude to talk about IRL.” Sty smirked at her. “So I was wondering…never mind.” He said shyly, looking away.

“You want to know something about my brother IRL correct?”

“HOW?!...Yeah.”

“Well…for your help, Single, Demisexual, Good Luck.” She said with a smirk, and walked into the shop.

**_)0(_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. no beta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah bro, that really happened.” Lydia and Stiles stopped their matched and looked over at Scoot, who was floating over the nearby river. “No one talks down about my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta.

_> So did you meet her yet?>_

_< Yes.<_

_> And?>_

_< No show on her.<_

_> So are you going to join her Guild?>_

_< I didn’t know she had one.<_

_> The Cardinal System is about to scan.>_

_< Same day, Two Weeks, 0001.<_

_> Ciao>_

**_)0(_ **

“Have you went to visit him yet?”

“Nope, he isn’t taking any visitors. Hell he even refused Lydia.”

“Why?”

“Well since the accident he really hasn’t talked. Well outside of VRMMORPG.”

“VR….What?”

“Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game.”

“Bless you.”

“Ha ha sorry. He is allowed online through, a game called ALfheim Online.”

“ALfheim? Like the Fae World?”

“Fae…Fae..Fairy correct?”

“Yea.”

“Dr. Deaton, may I have my husband for tonight?”

“Mrs. Argent, what a lovely sight. Sure you don’t want me for tonight.” He replied with a smile.

“As nice as that would be, your husband would get jealous.”

“Babe, what happened?”

Allison looked at him with a smile, “Honey, it’s already six at night.”

His eyes grew wide, “HOLY SHIT! The ball, Honey I’m sorry. I didn’t, I got..SHIT!” Scott took a deep breath, “Okay, sorry for that. It starts in what thirty minutes, if we drive over the speed and skip the red lights. We can make it to the house and to the ball.”

“Ooooor you can get into this and we can meet Parrish at the doors.” She said as she produced a black suit with a silver tie with a red swirl design. Scott took the suit and she took a black pair of slick shoes from her bag.

“Babe, Babe, you are a life saver. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She said in between kissing her.

**_)0(_ **

"Hey you guys finally made it!"

"Sorry Lydia, we we're getting ready."

"What Alli means is, I was working late and lost track of time. Sorry."

"Oh I know all about long hours. So has anyone seen him yet?" By the grimaces Parrish got his answer. “Well Scott, you know, his father is getting an award for his service. I’m supposed to retrieve it for him, would you care to join me?”

Scott’s intake of breath and his increasing heartbeat, “Are…are you sure that would be alright?” Parrish nodded, “Stiles was supposed to get it in his honor right.” Again Jordan nodded.

“Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to begin, so please take your seats and enjoy.”

“You heard the man boys, let’s dine.”

**_)0(_ **

“And lastly, In Honor of a man who has served for many years, first as a Deputy, and then as Our Sherriff. Stephan Stilinski. Accepting this Honor in his place, Sherriff Jordan Parrish and Scott R. McCall.” Everyone clapped as pictures of the late Sherriff is displayed behind the prompter. Jordan and Scott walked side by side.

Clearing his throat Scott looked out into the crowed, “Sherriff Stilinski was like a father to me. He was there when I less expected him to be, at Lacrosse games, Birthdays, Thanksgivings and Christmases. I grew up with him around and now,” He takes a deep breath to hold in his tears, “Now that he is gone, it feels like I lost true father. So to you Step-dad, I raise a toast, May your sacrifice not be in vain.”

After everyone raised their glasses and took a drink, Jordan started his little speech, “Sherriff Stilinski taught me how to be the cop I am today. He showed me what it means to be a Sherriff and I hope to Honor him in every way. To you, Sherriff Stephan Stilinski.”

As they were walking back to their seats a man stopped them, “So what are you going to do about his murderer?” This stopped Scott in his tracks, “What I mean is, what’s going to happen to Gimin Stilinski now?” Without reason or thought, Scott punched the man out.

**_)0(_ **

“So how was the service?”

“You should have requested to be there.” Lydia said as she lunged in for a strike. She activated her Original Sword Skill. Her Rapier glowed black as two other swords appeared and all three attacked at once.

“What the hell kind of OSS is that?”

“I don’t know yet, maybe Shadow Blade.” As she activated it again, “Either way it was good. Scott and Jordan accepted it. Touching words were said, punches were thrown.”

“Wait what?!”

“Yeah, Matt from Beacon Seven, he asked about you as they were walking back to the table. Scott basically blacked out and knocked him out in one punch. Jordan carried him out after that.”

Stiles let his guard down at this tidbit. “Really?”

“Yeah bro, that really happened.” Lydia and Stiles stopped their matched and looked over at Scoot, who was floating over the nearby river. “No one talks down about my brother.”

**_)0(_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay so this makes it we only need the Orichalcum, and if Argo’s information is correct, like it always is, we should be able to get in in the last room.” She used a Healing Crystal and a Mana Crystal to replenish what she wasted. She looked over and Sty was casting a MP Replenisher Spell and a Hollow Body Spell. “So now I see where the whole ‘Boy in Red’ came from. So why is it that all the Spriggans I know, all have some title with a color in it?”
> 
> “Boy in Red and Black Swordsmen, will I ever meet this Spriggan?”

“So I heard a rumor that THE Seven has been joining your team with…what’s his name?”

“Kirito.”

“Yeah the Black Swordsmen Spriggan, so does she?”

“Why Sty, I didn’t know you were a Seven fan. Well to answer your question, she does every now and then. Why do you ask?”

“Hey Liz, can you enhance this weapon?”

“Nice segway, but yeah I can…oh no I can’t, you don’t have enough materials to do an upgrade.”

“So what do I need for it?”

“Fifty-seven Iron Sand Dust, Four Orichalcum, and Two Sharp Claws are what’s left to get. Everything else you have.”

“Soo…where do I find all that?”

Lisbeth reequipped her fighting outfit and walked to the front of the shop. Sty watched as she walked outside, turned around, “Well are you coming?”

“Yeah but where?”

“Well Kirito and Asuna found this new Rune in Flosshilde, the Ice Stage. We could do a temporary team up?”

“Sure.”

**_)0(_ **

**_> So I’m almost to her.>_ **

**_< Good, how soon?<_ **

**_> Hopefully Soon.>_ **

**_< The Cardinal System.<_ **

**_> Yeah I know. Ciao.>_ **

“Sty are you going to help or message your friend all day?”

“Sorry, he is only online for an hour a day.” Sty shut his mail screen off and pulled out his sword. The screen said the upcoming opponent was called a Archer Guardian, “Okay so I take the defense down, you use…what again?”

“Stone and Wind, I will use them types of spells.” Lisbeth increased their speed as she jumped with her mace ready. “Use your Hollow Body Spell to get in close…Sty where are you?”

“Right here.” He said as red lights flashes flew across the Archer Guardian’s body. “Switch!”

“Right.” Lisbeth blocked the arrow the archer launched in between the switch. “Dam its fast.” Her mace lit up green as she yelled, “Adaman Breaker!” arching in a downward slash, sending sparks everywhere during impact. The Archer glowed blue-green as it burst into a million glass shards.

“Okay so this makes it we only need the Orichalcum, and if Argo’s information is correct, like it always is, we should be able to get in in the last room.” She used a Healing Crystal and a Mana Crystal to replenish what she wasted. She looked over and Sty was casting a MP Replenisher Spell and a Hollow Body Spell. “So now I see where the whole ‘ _Boy in Red’_ came from. So why is it that all the Spriggans I know, all have some title with a color in it?”

“Boy in Red and Black Swordsmen, will I ever meet this Spriggan?”

“Sure the whole group should be there when we get back.”

“Sweet.”

They walked into the last room, it was dark, but felt big. The room slowly lit up by torches, one by one till twenty of them were lit in a giant square. “Oh my god, is that,”

“HOLY FUCK, IT’S A DEMON!” Yelled as he looked up at the winged beast. The smoke swirled around them till it completely covered the room. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Suddenly the floor disappeared below them and they found themselves falling.

“Sty activate your wings. I think we are in an area that allows flight.”

“Wait does that usually happen in this update?”

“Yeah.”

“Interesting…wait, does that mean that the Boss is giant?”

“Usually.”

“Joy.” The fog cleared with a gust of wind and they were floating in a bottomless pit. Dark lights were floating around and right in the middle was a three stories high. It released a roar and its wings spread up wide. “We are fucked.”

“Maybe we should have brought more people.”

“Nah we can take it. How much HP and MP Crystals you have?”

“Five HP and two MP, why?”

“Conserve them. Know any healing spells?”

“Umm one I think.”

“Equip it.” Sty said as he cast his MP Regenerator Spell, a notification popped up, _‘Sty’s MP Regenerator Spell Leveled up to 550.’_ , he then cast his Defense Down Spell, and lastly Hollow Body Spell. “Get ready, here it comes.”

**_)0(_ **

_*Heavy Breathing*_

“How,” _*Deep Breath*_ “are we still alive?” Lisbeth asked as her and Sty were floating a few meters from the nearly dead demon.

“Dunno. Luck?” Sty exhaled as he cast a Healing Spell, “If I were you, I would us the last MP and HP Crystals while I distract it long enough, okay.” He announced as he took off, flying as fast as he was allowed. He used his OSS _Curse of the Wolf_ when he was close enough. His blade shone a vivid deep red as it connected with the demon.

With every hit, the demon dealt its own attack. “Sty switch out!” he hear her yell, but it sounded so far away. He noticed that the next hit would either finish him or the demon off. “God dammit just like Kirito.” Lisbeth said as she got close to him, he was standing in a shower of defragmented demon data.

“Eh, I’m fine.” He cast his Healing Spell till his HP was maxed out. “Let’s see what I got as my reward.” The screen was displaying a Rare Drop Item. He clicked on the sword and it appeared in front of him, the long black sleek blade. “Elucidator hum…nice, hey Lis, what do you…Lisbeth?”

She looked at the black blade with awe, “That…that was Kirito’s back in SAO. How?”

“Well it’s rumored that this place was based off the code that created Aincrad. So maybe some of the items also got transferred with the code base.”

“Maybe, but it also looks like you have enough for the upgrade for both the one you started with and the new sword.”

“Sweet! Oh hold on.” He sent a message to her with her cut. “There let’s get out of here.”

**_)0(_ **

“Oh Lisbeth your back, and you brought company.”

“Oh Asuna, Sinon, yeah this is Sty, The Boy in Red. Sty This is Asuna and Sinon, part of Kirito’s group.”

“Guild.”

“Kirito doesn’t do Guilds.” The green haired Cait Siths said, as she apprised him.

“A solo player that teams with friends and Guilds, but never loses his solo statues, right?”

“Correct.” The blue haired Undine answered with a smile. “So The Boy in Red, a Spriggan in Salamander colors.”

“Oh yeah you like?”

“Suites you.” Aero said as she came in with drinks. “So how was the hunt, successful?”

“Oh and soo much more, show them!” Lisbeth said with wide eyes at Sty.

He smiled as he reequipped Elucidator, “Got it from a Demon Boss.” He prompted with his chest puffed out.

“Reminds me of you Kirito.” Said a soft voice from behind the group.

“Seven, Rain, Kirito, welcome back.”

**_)0(_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t blame you. I never have. I miss you Stiles.”

“Se-Seven! The Seven!” Sty yelped as he turned around at the new arrivals. He clasped her hands in between his own. “I am honored to meet THE Doctor Rainbow! I have a favor to ask, if that’s okay?” he realized what he was doing, in shock he jumped back started to run his hand through his hair, “S-sorry I didn’t mean, I just-“

A screen popped up in front of him, it was a request for a PvP, “What’s this favor?” Seven asked as she focused on Sty.

“I just want to talk,” he looked around, “In private if possible.”

“Okay win and we will have Our Private moment. If not, well you would have to beat both my sister,” she gestured to the long red haired Leprechaun, “And Kirito.”

Sty gulped as he looked them both up and down, “Well let’s hope the Gods are on my side.”

**_)0(_ **

“You ready Boy in Red?”

“Can’t wait for our talk.” The crowed they gathered was growing with every passing second. Murmurs and tidbits of conversations reached his ears. Everything from people asking, _‘Who is that?’, ‘How dare he challenge Seven!’, ‘COME ON SEVEN! BEAT THAT SPRIGGAN!’_. “Wow, people really don’t like this do they?”

“It’s more of, they don’t like that I’m fighting you. Anyone else you would be fighting, they would be in awe.” Seven said as the icon in between them starting a countdown from three. The counter ended and in big letters, _’BEGIN!’_ flashed and disappeared.

Sty casted his MP Regeneration Spell and sow Seven closing in, he casted his Hollow Body Spell and jumped over her as her staff swept where his legs were. He got to as safe distance and cast a Defense Down Spell at Seven, giving away his location. As she got closer, he again cast his Hollow Body Spell, “Stop running!” Seven yelled.

“I’m right here Dr. Rainbow!” He yelled back as his blade glowed red. He slashes and dragged his blade over her body. She tried to block all the blows, but his speed was far better then she thought.

“What was that?”

“My OSS called _Curse of the Wolf_ , took me a while to get it down.”

“Well it works good.”

“Thanks, can’t wait till we have that talk.” He said as he ran right up to her and did an upward slash, connecting it to her left shoulder. “Here is one more OSS, I call it _Gift of the Bite_!” He yelled as his blade lit up black and started to spin, followed by a jump and downward arc. Ending with stabbing Seven in the gut.

“Ugh! That hurt.” She said as she held the blade with one hand. With the other she started a incantation. “But it got you in a bind.” She ended her Spell as she started to sing. She could see that he knew he was fucked. Her voice grew in power as he fell to his knees.

“Fucking Pookas!” He felt disoriented and fell to his knees. “Nice voice though, my turn, sorry love.” His vision blurred as he started to cast his spell. Somehow he made it to the end of his incantation, a purple ball of fog appeared before him. Venom Shot Spell shot towards Seven. Since the distance was short, she couldn’t avoid it.

Her HP bar started to go down as the venom took effect. She knew it would end soon, “I surrender.” She said as a white banner appeared above Sty proclaiming _‘CONGRATULATIONS!’_ “You win.”

**_)0(_ **

“Sorry if I went too far.” Sty said as he gave her a Cure Crystal and a HP Crystal.

“Don’t be, it was fun.” She said with a smile. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“Don’t be scared.” He said as he grabbed her hand with his left, and breaking a Teleport Crystal with his right. “Aincrad , Floor Hallow Forty-Two.”

**_)0(_ **

“Where are we?”

Sty looked at her as she looked around the giant forest. He walked to the near river and sat at the bank, dipping his now bare feet in the water. “Come my friend will be here soon. As for your question, we are in a distraught floor that is like a shadow floor if you will. It’s called the Hollow Floors.”

“You said friend, what friend?” Worry evident in her voice.

“Don’t worry I wouldn’t let anything hurt you…well I won’t let him hurt you.”

“So who is this friend?”

“Akihiko Kayaba.”

“Aki-No you must be mistaken. He died when Aincrad fell.”

“My body yes, but my mind and soul, not so much.” Said a figure that appeared out from the shadows, “Sorry for the wait, The Cardinal System was trying to block me.”

“Block or destroy?”

“Sty.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.”

Seven got behind Sty, “How?”

“Long story short, I bound myself to The Cardinal System, I thought I was dead when Aincrad fell. But then they used the Servers that created SAO and created ALO. Just like how Kirito saved Yui to his Full Dive Gear, I did to the servers.” Kayaba said as he too sat down with his feet in the cool water. “Don’t you just love how life like everything feels and smells? How the colors blend so well that the evening sky looked like we were IRL. I love it.”

“It is a beautiful design.”

Seven looked up to the sky as Sty made his statement. “So why am I here?”

“Straight to business then,” Kayaba looked at her, “Like I said, I’m a part of TCS and I don’t want to be anymore.”

“But how..” then it dawned on her, “That would require someone who is willing to let you have their body.”

“That would be me.” Sty said still looking at the sky, but not really. It was more like he was looking at a memory.

“Sty.”

“Tell her Sty.”

Sty coughed and rubbed his eyes, “It’s my dad.” He looked past her shoulder, “I killed him.”

“Sty!”

“What its true Kayaba! It was my body he used!” Sty yelled as the sky slowly turned dark blue. “It was an Evil Fox Spirit that possed my body and killed five other people, and then my dad.” He took a sharp breath as he relived everything, “I had to watch as he hurt my friends. I was weak as he killed those people, and when I fought back, he made me watch as he killed my father. Ripped out his heart and ate it, laughing as the cops came onto the scene.”

Seven was in shock horror as flashes of what he was saying, was appearing in the sky. Like the memories were on display just for her to see. “So that’s why I don’t mind if he takes my body.”

“I mind Stiles.” Said a deep voice as a man walked out of the dark forest with a giant wolf next to him. “I thought, I…”

“Der, how did you get here?”

“You think I didn’t know about him or you? You think I haven’t known for weeks that you were working with him? I just didn’t think Seven was endgame. Sty, don’t, please don’t give up your body to him.”

“WHAT FOR?!” Stiles yelled as he turned to the man, “At least here I don’t have my father’s blood on my hands. At least here, I’m not stuck in a Loony Bin.” Sty looked exhausted by the end his rant. He looked up at Derek slowly, “I can’t Der, I’m just tired of being stuck there. I can’t even see you anymore, not without seeing what he almost did to you.”

“I don’t blame you. I never have. I miss you Stiles.”

**_)0(_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned to leave when she grabbed his hand, “Here.” She opened her screen and sent him a friend request, “Shoot me a message when you are ready to talk.” He nodded and accepted her request, “And Sty, talk to him IRL. It looks like he might, you know-“
> 
> “Don’t. Don’t get involved with that.” He told her as he shattered a Blue Crystal, “Aincrad, Floor Fifteen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta.

**_)0(_ **

_Eichen house always creeped Derek out. It always had this feeling of death and rot. It smelled of fear, depression and loneliness. It made his skin crawl with every step he took to the entrance, every breath brought a new wave unease. What if he didn’t want to see him? What if…he never wanted to…_

_“Mr. Hale, what do we owe the pleaser?” The man at the desk asked with a smirk. Derek always hated this man, he always gave off a scent of pleaser when the inmates would scream. “Seriously, why do you visit him? What does the wolf want with the fox?”_

_“He isn’t a fox.”_

_“Oh? Then why can’t he pass the Ash Mountain lines?”_

_“He…what?”_

**_)0(_ **

“That’s how I know that the Nogitsune left you with a gift.” Der said as he watched Sty take in all this information, “Is that why you don’t want us to see you? You think that now you are technically a Kitsune, that we won’t want to be around you? Well you’re wrong.”

“Shut up, you have no idea what you are talking about!” Sty yelled as he walked right up to Der, “He didn’t just make me a Kitsune. He left me as a killer. If hunters find out I’m out, they will kill me, me and anyone who visits me.” Sty turned away with what looked like shame.

“Who said that?”

“Don’t you mean which family?”

“You mean to tell me that you are a Nogitsune, no wait a Kitsune?” Seven asked as she looked from Sty to Der, “Did you know this?” She asked as she turned to Kayaba.

“Honestly, no I didn’t. Why didn’t you tell me it affected you on a cellular level?”

“Because I can.” He looked to Der as he walked backwards to Seven, “Transport Svart ALfheim.”

Derek watched as they vanished, he looked at Kayaba, “Leave him alone.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said leave him alone. Don’t contact him again, or else I will let the Virtual Division know about you.”

“You really don’t want to do that.”

“Try me.” Der said as Silver Paw growled. She stepped forward when Kayaba took a step closer to Der. “Yeah, we may look weak, but we are far from it.”

“Well you should leave before TCS detects Hollow Floors.” Kayaba said as he too teleported away.

**_)0(_ **

“Seven I know it was a lot to take in, but I have to ask, please don’t repeat anything you learned today.”

“Why not threaten me?” Seven asked as she looked around the water fountain that is near town square.

“Because I know that would be a stupid move. I’m not completely stupid you know, but I will explain more on the matter. For now, go back to your friends.”

“And what forget that you kidnapped me, showed me that The Kayaba is still alive, and that Nogitsunes and Kitsunes are really?”

“No, have fun with your friends, continue your research on what you have been working on, and pretend that everything is still black and white.”

“Why?”

“Because once you see the full spectrum, you can never go back. Bright is the world of darkness with a ray of light.” Sty said as he looked past her, “Your friends are coming, see you around.”

He turned to leave when she grabbed his hand, “Here.” She opened her screen and sent him a friend request, “Shoot me a message when you are ready to talk.” He nodded and accepted her request, “And Sty, talk to him IRL. It looks like he might, you know-“

“Don’t. Don’t get involved with that.” He told her as he shattered a Blue Crystal, “Aincrad, Floor Fifteen.”

“Seven what happened? Where did he go?” Asked a short haired Undine as he ran up to her, Kirito and Rain were shortly behind him.

“Nothing happened Sumeragi; we had a chat in a forest. Then we ate, watched the sunset and left. Now we are friends. Is that a problem?” She eyed her college and smiled.

“What did you two talk about?” Rain asked as she hugged her sister.

“Stuff, now let’s get going, he gave me a map that is supposed to lead to a legendary item.”

**_)0(_ **

“Welcome to-oh!” Malia exclaimed as Sty walked into Half Moon Bay.

“Where is he?”

“The back.”

Sty walked to the training ground that is in the back. “How fucking dare you Derek! How fucking dare you follow me there!” Derek looked up at the outburst, Silver Paw growled as Sty got close. “Down Fido!” Sty yelled at the wolf, putting what felt like a bit of the fox spirit in his voice.

“Silver Paw come, Sty how did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Your eyes, they flashed bright orange.”

“What?”

“They-“

“Fuck it, don’t think you can follow me around and get away with it!” Sty pulled two blades out, Elucidator and Anneal. “ _Trickster Phase 1!_ ” He yelled as his blades glowed an eerie blue. Der blocked the first two strikes with his Guilty Thorn. The Spear lighting up a light red as he shoved Sty away, only it was an illusion.

He turned too late as two blades connected to his side. Half of his first HP Bar depleted, “Fuck! What was that?”

“It’s called an OSS Der, it’s for Dual Blades.”

“Since when?”

“Since Kayaba taught it to me. He said I might encounter The Black Swordsmen Spriggan Kirito. He is usually with Seven, and I might have to fight him.” He smiled as his blades glowed a bright green, “ _Trickster Phase 2!_ ”

Derek watched as two Sty’s’ appeared before his eyes. “What the hell?!” Both Sty’s vanished in a blink of an eye, but the sounds of soft foot pats could be herd all around him. The sound of giggling filled the air before flashes of green filled his vision. “Fucking Hell!”

“Come on Der, I know you fight better than that. You even left your wolf alone.” Sty watched Derek look behind him as the other Sty had Silver Paw on the ground, The Anneal Blade pressed up against its throat.

“Sty you are taking this two far, get away from My Wolf!”

“No Der, you took it too far!”

“Enough!” A voice rang out as a Dragon Tail knocked the Sty closes to Silver Paw. That Sty vanish in a shimmer of green light.

**_)0(_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Schrader, If I were you, I would not talk to him like that. You can’t even keep a Fox in, what would make you think you could keep a Hale in here.” Stiles said as he walked down the stairs.
> 
> “Stilinski! What the hell are you doing out of your room?!”

“Isaac don’t get involved.” Sty said as Isaac appeared next to his dragon, “Take Camden and go back in side.”

“Don’t think we can do that Sty.” Erica stated as she came out of the pub followed by two wolves and Boyd. “Either you stop or we get involved.”

“Guys, stay back. That’s an order.” Der commanded.

Sty watched as they swayed in their stances, “Oh I got something for them.” With a smirk he shoved Der away and lifted his two blades, “ _Trickster Phase 3: Alpha Pulse_.” He said as his blades turned a savage red. “This would be the first time I used this on someone, let alone four people and their beasts.”

Sty jumped and his body fissured into three bodies. They casted a Hollow Body Spell and watched as the Hale Pack made a ring formation with the beast in front of them. “Sty don’t do this.” Sty just laughed, he watched as they adjusted to the closes voice to them. “Fine have it your way, but afterwards we talk IRL.”

“If you win, fine.” He whispered from inside the circle. The red blades flashed at their backs, the beasts try to get in the way, but three other red blades prevented them. The Hollow Body Spell flickered off and Sty jumped away when his attack finished.

“Der, how did he do it?” Boyd asked as he helped Erica up.

“I think I know how, but I can’t say. Not now at least.”

“So how do defend against it.” Isaac asked as the one sword Sty appeared behind him. Isaac felt the blade pass through his abdomen.

“Sorry Isaac, no hard feelings. I just need you not to be here right now. Teleport Floor fifteen.” Isaac’s dragon clamped its claws and fangs into that Sty as they teleported.

“That’s two down, six to go.” One of the Sty’s said as both of them flashed stepped on either side of Boyd. They smirked as both of them aimed their swords at the person opposite side of him. They launched both Erica and Der away from him. Then they tuned their swords at him and his wolf, “Now choose.”

Der and Erica yelled in pain as they activated Sty’s trap. “Oh since we are outside of a town, no safe zone. So in the end, they can die and the beast too.”

“Her Boyd!” Der yelled through the pain.

Boyd nodded and ran to the edge of Erica’s Trap Circle. One of the Sty’s closed in and shoved him and his wolf in, “Teleport Floor Fifteen.” He said as he too jumped into the circle and crushed a Teleport Crystal.

“Now we are alone. And to answer your question, yes Kayaba keyed in the code.” Sty smiled at his blades, “To go with the whole Kitsune thing. It’s only a limited time frame so, they teleport, using the last of the MP that they run on. Honestly this is the only time I used it on Players.”

“Why all this Sty? It can’t be because I followed you.”

“Why Der?”

“Why did I follow you?”

“Why do you care? You aren’t supposed to care. I killed them Der, I killed them all!” Sty dropped his swords and looked down in shame. With a whisper, “I killed him.”

“No you didn’t Stiles, the Nogitsune did. Not You!” Derek said as he grabbed him, “Just meet me IRL okay, I don’t care about the Hunters. I just need to see you again.”

**_)0(_ **

Malia was serving drinks when the trio burst into the pub, “Where are they?!” Erica yelled as she started for the back door.

“IRL, why what happened?”

“Sty used some new skill and paired it with some OSS he made. Fucker teleported us away and the clones held us down till they ran out of energy. Wait till I see him IRL.”

“Erica.” Malia started as she looked at her with pity.

“Yeah, yeah I know.”

“So it’s true! Y’ll do know each other IRL!” Exclaimed a boy as he jumped up. Two wolves growled and the boy looked excited, “SWEET WOLVES!”

“Just sit down Hans, it’s not the time.” Malia said as she moved to the back of the bar, “Liam I need six extra meat number ones.”

“Sure thing boss.” Said the boy from behind the bay window, “What happened to you guys?”

“Sty.”

“Ah okay, oh hey Alli and Lyds.” Liam waved as the two girls walked up to the group. At Lyds look he smiled, “From what I heard, Sty fought with them and then teleported with some new skill and OSS.”

“Wait how did you?”

“I trained with Scott remember.”

“But how did you hear us from way over there?”

“Well besides the yelling you mean? I basically amped up my hearing and detection skills till they maxed out at Level One Thousand. I also help this Cait Sith named Argo back on ALfheim, gathering info and sale it to the highest bidder. What’s that look for?”

“You working a side job?”

“What no- orders up!” Liam said as he pushed the plates full of meat filled sandwiches and fries.

“Hey don’t you try to walk away from this. Liam!” Malia ran into the kitchen, “Fucking Salamander! Wait till I fun into him tonight!”

**_)0(_ **

“Back again Mr. Hale, thought you were freaked about him being a Kitsune.”

“Water and bridges, I need to see him.”

“Well sucks because visiting hours have been over since six, and its eight now.” Schrader said with a smirk on his face. “Now come back tomorrow with an appointment Mr. Hale, or you can join him in a cell, I don’t mind a new toy, I mean wolf, in the pins.”

“Schrader, If I were you, I would not talk to him like that. You can’t even keep a Fox in, what would make you think you could keep a Hale in here.” Stiles said as he walked down the stairs.

“Stilinski! What the hell are you doing out of your room?!”

“Stop!” Stiles yelled as his eyes flashed orange, making his normally Whiskey eyes brighter. Schrader froze on the spot. “Thank Goddess, he gets on my nerves.” Derek looked him up and down, he could tell Stiles lost a significant amount of weight lost. “Coming Derek, or are you going to stare that glare at me all night?”

Derek looked over at Schrader and then back at Stiles, “Oh don’t worry, he can move whenever he wants. All I did was make him think we are walking back to my cell, it’s all an illusion. Trickster remember.” Stiles walked away with a smirk. “Hurry, Dr. Valack could walk by any time he wants.”

“Dr. Gabriel Valack works here?”

“Well yeah he does.”

“We have to leave, now.” Derek hissed.

“I know what he does Der. I seen him do it.”

“Mr. Hale, what a surprise it is to see you. Tell me Mr. Stilinski, why didn’t you let me know you were having a late guest?”

“Well you said it didn’t matter when someone came.”

“Well could you at least let Mr. Schrader out of your illusion?”

“Sir yes sir.” Stiles snapped his fingers and Schrader stumbled down to his knees. “Derek, coming?”

Derek looked at Dr. Valack, “Don’t worry Mr. Hale, I won’t touch your mate. That would break the truce we made with the Hale Pack one hundred years ago.” Valack said as he removed his white coat and unbutton his shirt. On his chest, a few centimeters from the heart, was the Hale Symbol. Three spirals connected in the middle, only his was made of Celtic Knots and words were around it in a ring. “The wording is in Gaelic, a spell that can only be removed by the Alpha that placed it. That passes down from Hale Alpha to Hale Alpha, but if say, another Alpha takes you out, the spell is removed.”

“And is this all in writing?”

“No, but in my memory, passed down from my predecessor and him from his, so on and so forth. The Alphas take them out and places them in the new head of department.”

“Derek are you done with Dr. Valack?” Stiles asked as he looked over the side of the railing.

Derek nodded and started walking up the stairs.

**_)0(_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re going to do what Schrader?” Stiles asked with an eyebrow cocked. Stiles watched as Schrader bored holes into him. He smiled at the male nurse and tossed the pills back at him, “Rowan Berry mixed Aconite in my pills. Really Schrader, did you really think I wouldn’t smell it?”
> 
> Schrader smirked at him, “I thought you would be smarter than that.”

“So what, you stay as their pet and they what? Keep you here, away from everyone?” Derek looked at him with those wide sad eyes he has seen Scott do.

“Don’t give me the McCall eyes, that’s Trademarked you know.” Stiles said with a smile. He saw the wolf that is behind Derek’s normal eyes. “Come on Derek, you know I have to be inside. What if he comes back and I can’t fight him off.”

“Not if you train with and join a pack.”

“Derek, why do you even want me in your pack?”

Derek moved close and grabbed Stiles by the jaw, slowly moving his thumb along the jawline slowly. “Did you know when Nogitsune took over, I looked for you. I hunted for you, I couldn’t-” Derek gave off a chocked of inhale, looked down, and then back at Stiles, his eyes red rimmed. “I couldn’t lose another person.”

“Der…” Stiles took a deep breath and felt tease start to swell, “Derek I’m no go. I killed my own father Derek!” Stiles yelled as he pulled away and walked to the window.

“If that’s how you see it, then I killed my entire family. Except for Laura, but that might as well be my fault too.”

“That’s not the same! It wasn’t your hands!”

“True, but it was me who fucked a hunter. It was I who told her about the tunnels. It was I who let her get close enough to trap my family, burn them to the ground, and drove my Uncle insane enough to kill his last Niece.” Derek turned him around and forced him to look him in the eye. “If that’s the case then maybe I do belong in here with you.”

“Derek, don’t okay. I actually killed him, with my hands. His blood is literally on my hands.”

“Yeah, and Peter’s is on mine! Yet you still stuck around me, albeit because of some big bad, but you still did. You didn’t have to keep me alive in that pool. You could have run, but you didn’t do you.” Derek kissed him. Derek didn’t care if Stiles pushed him away, kicked him out, and refuse to ever see him again.

Because this is how he feels about that crazy, hyperactive, pale, now fox, boy. No not boy, Man. Because after all he has done, and everything he has been through, this kid was forced to be a Man. He felt Stiles kiss him back, and it felt right. It felt so good.

But then he pushed Derek away, “I can’t Derek. As much as I loved that, as much as I want this, I just can’t. it’s safer if I’m locked in here.” Stiles can see the moment Derek slides his stone mask on. “I’m sorry Derek.”

“No I am.” He looked to the side and then back at Stiles, “I’m sorry that you think this is the only place you feel safe.” He turned his back on Stiles and moved to leave, but when he got under the Arch he turned his head slightly, “I will make you a place. Somewhere you will love and not this pseudo-prison. Just, wait for me will you. Give me three months’ time, and don’t let him take your body, or all of the ALfheim will fall.”

“Then you would be killing me then.”

“Not if I save our data to my Nerve Gear.”

“Why do you care?!”

“Wolves do anything for their Mates.” Derek walked away.

**_)0(_ **

“Mr. Stilinski, or is it Mr. Stilinski-Hale now?”

“What do you want Schrader?”

“Time for your meds, also, if you pull that shit again-“

“You’re going to do what Schrader?” Stiles asked with an eyebrow cocked. Stiles watched as Schrader bored holes into him. He smiled at the male nurse and tossed the pills back at him, “Rowan Berry mixed Aconite in my pills. Really Schrader, did you really think I wouldn’t smell it?”

Schrader smirked at him, “I thought you would be smarter than that.”

Stiles felt his fox pushed to the surface, “Get away from me or I let him out.”

“Oh we don’t want that do we.”

“Mr. Schrader is there a problem?”

“Dr. Valack, Mr. Stilinski here refused to take his meds.”

“You would too, if it killed you.” Stiles said pointing to the discarded pills. “Rowan and Aconite mixed into the meds.”

“And how did you manage to find out?”

“So you knew?”

“I proscribed it. You see Mr. Stilinski, you are important here. We need a creature like you in here, and if we have to drug you, well you won’t be dead.” Dr. Valack stated as he pulled two more pills from the bottle in his coat.

“You told Derek that-“

“What, that we don’t hurt Mates? That only counts if they are mated. You two haven’t done that have you.” Dr. Valack smiled at Stiles.

**_)0(_ **

“I guess Sty didn’t log on today.”

“Did you check the pub?”

“Nope, but he isn’t on the map, see.” Scott said as he turned his little screen to Alli.

“Maybe he is back on ALfheim or that other place that got uploaded to ALO.”

“Maybe.”

“He did mention GGO once.” Lyds said in passing.

“Wonder if Dr. Valack would allow that?” Alli asked as they killed another lizard monster.

“Boss has to be behind that door.” Liam said pointing at the door around the bend. “Maybe we should-“ he was interrupted as a foot knocked into his side, “What the hell was that?!”

“Who the hell do you think you are trying to hide from me in here and IRL!” Malia yelled as she pulled up her screen, sending a challenge request.

“Come off it Malia, we are looking for Sty, so where is that fucking Spriggan?” Erica asked, looking at Scott.

“Help with the Boss and I will tell you what I know.” Scott said with a smile.

**_)0(_ **

“Scott, hurry up and switch with me!” Alli yelled as she blocked another attack with her bow. Scott ran to her when another pair of Wolves ran past him and tackled the Boss. They took him down and one attacked his shoulder, while the other attacked the opposite elbow.

“Thanks Silver Paw and Bane.” Alli got up and took aim at the Boss’s head. As her arrow burned bright light, “Out of the way boys.” The Wolves moved away as the Arrow hit its mark. The Boss froze and then burst into millions of bright Blue-Green shards of data. She turned and looked at the two teams standing there, using Healing Spells and Healing Crystals. “Thanks for showing up Der, Boyd.”

Both just nodded and helped their Guild partners, “You know we could have done this without you two.” Erica said when she was on her feet.

“Yeah we know, it’s just fun when we finish before you.” Der said with a smile.

“Holy crap he smiles!” said a voice from the entrance to the boss’s room.

Derek looked pass Alli and glared at the three people, “Scott the info.”

“Right, deals a deal. All I know is, nothing.” He said with a smile.

“Scott.” Derek said with what felt like his Alpha Voice.

“What, it was a fifty-fifty chance that I knew either absolutely everything or nothing at all. Unfortunately this time I don’t even know, but he might have gone to GGO for a bit.” Anyways thanks for the help Hale Pack.” Scott said as he passed out the winnings.

“Fucking McCall!”

“So it’s Scottie McCall then?” Hans asked as he got close to the groups.

“HEY!” Alli yelled as she pulled her bow back and nocked an arrow. “The next thing out of your mouth better be an apology and why you keep following us.”

“Sorry?” Alli shot the arrow through his shoulder and knocked another. “Okay geez! Sorry okay!” He looked up at the crazy girl. “I am not following you guys.”

“One could disagree.”

“We’re off.” Derek said as his Guild walked up the staircase.

**_)0(_ **

**< <Update<<**

**> >I got a bit of info, but some got in the way.>>**

**< <Well how is he<<**

**> >Ready for the transfer>>**

**< <Good<<**

**> >All we need is the girl>>**

**< <Well she needs the boy to talk to<<**

**> >I thought he did>>**

**< <We got interrupted by a Wolf<<**

**> >What do you expect with Mates>>**

**_)0(_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stiles.” A deep voice called out to him in the bright white room. “Stiles come to me.” Stiles recognized that voice, it was one he hoped to never hear again.

“It’s time to wake him up now.” Dr. Valack commanded as he walked into the lab and saw Schrader leaning over a comatose Stiles. He was smiling as he slowly poked a needle in Stiles’ arm, only he was missing the vain. “Now, now Mr. Schrader, we can’t hurt him yet.”

“I was just having fun Sir.” Schrader frowned as he started to row Stiles under the bright light. “But to be perfectly honest, I don’t want a new toy. His screams are soo,” he inhaled deeply, “Soo delicious.”

“You know for a human you sure do act like a Super.” Dr. Valack stated as he walked over to the needles, choosing the one with a vibrant blue liquid. “I posse a Sociopath does know how to find the best ways to cause pain.” Valack injected Stiles with the serum.

They watched in silence as Stiles’ chest rose and fell. After four minutes of nothing, “You sure you used the right one?” Schrader asked as they looked at the still comatose body.

“Maybe another do-“ Valack stopped when Stiles let out a deep scream that seemed to vibrate his bones and arch his body off the table. Valack felt the force of it push him back and heard a few glasses breaking. “Well that took a while.”

Stiles continued to scream as his body started to glow with a dark orange aura. The Kitsune was emerging from deep within the boy’s soul. He snapped his head at Valack, “Uważaj ci skręconą szumowiny. Boli to ciało ponownie, a ja Ciebie i Twojego chłopaka zakończyć.” It’s eyes burned a fiery red and howled. It was louder than the windows could hold.

They burst and the howl was let out of the building. Soon after it stopped and looked at the broken window and a return howl was heard. It looked at Valack and gave an odd smirk, and then it fell back on the metal bed. The Aura fell off him like a fog adrift. “Well we’re fucked aren’t we?” Schrader asked as they looked at the broken windows.

“Code Red Schrader.”

**_)0(_ **

“How are we supposed to go in and out if it’s made out of, not only Mountain Ash, but Mistletoe and Norwegian Sea Salt throughout the walls?” Isaac asked as he looked at the fresh cleared land. “How big you said this place is?”

“Well with De-“ Derek was interrupted by a deep howl. It sounded alone and needed help.

“What was that? It didn’t sound like a wolf.”

“No it sounded like a Kitsune.” Kira said as they all looked at Derek, who was not there. They looked back to where the howl came from and Derek was running towards it. “Gear up.”

**_)0(_ **

Derek rushed past the trees and down hills, racing to get to Stiles. He knew he shouldn’t have left Stiles alone in that place. He came up to the outer barrier of Eichen House, smacking face first into it. He watched as four women walked out the building chanting. With every word the shield pulsed with a new layer.

Derek punched the wall and kept getting pissed. Scott and the rest showed up as Derek focused his energy and felt his arm partly shifted into dark fur and claw. He punched hard that the outer layers started to crack. “Derek lets push together. If I could do it so could you.” Scott said as he lined up next to Derek.

Derek nodded as he placed his hands upon the shield and pushed. He felt the shield push back, felt his palms start to heat up. Blue light started to pulse around them as the part where their palms were, started to burn red.

A shock pushed back so hard, that it sent Derek and Scott back. “It wasn’t enough.” Scott said as he dusted off his hands. He looked at the women as they smirked around their words, “Allison think you can stop them for a bit?”

She nodded as she knocked two arrows and shot towards them. Two of the woman changed their chants and held their hands out, stopping them in mid-flight. “Fucking Druids.” She pulled her gun and started to up to the shield. She made it further then the Weres, but not that far. Her movements slowed with every step and she raised her gun, fired and watched as the bullet slowed to a stop.

“Allison!” Scott yelled as he tried to push to her. With every breaking layer, Allison was able to move back to the group. Derek watched as Scott fought to get to closer to Allison, breaking layer by layer with more ease.

“Right, okay. Guys, think of the one you can’t live without, and push.” Derek said as he placed his hands on the barrier. Stiles smile and goofy laugh appeared in his mind as he pushed. He remembered the way Stiles would stand up to dangerous creatures, just to protect the ones he holds dear. He remembers the way his eyes go from a whisky color to a burning fire, when the sunset hits his eyes.

Derek opened his eyes and saw that he was walking past Scott and Allison. He felt his Wolf emerge from deep within his eyes, burning the bright Alpha Red. He saw the others not far behind, when a loud bang made him look back in front of him. The Barrier shattered, leaving huge scorching marks around the pack.

“We made it!” Kira exclaimed as she drew her sword, “Now let’s get Stiles.”

Derek ran and took out the first Druid Women in the group. After that all hell broke loose. Liam, Jackson and Isaac took on one. Scott, Boyd and Erica took on another. Kira and Allison took on the last Druid. Lydia and Derek ran into the building, running into a few Eichen Nurses. Orderlies were soon after them, Derek ducked and clamped him ears down as Lydia released a scream.

All Derek could think about is Stiles.

**_)0(_ **

Stiles awoke bound to his bed. He bucked and tried to get loose, but nothing worked. He yelled and closed his eyes. Focusing on what he hears, a loud explosion and what sounded like Derek’s growl reached his ears.

“Derek!” He bellowed as he started to thrash again. The door opened up as Schrader walked into the room with that liquid blue substance. “Schrader, let me go!”

“Can’t do that, you see a certain little fox decided to howl, calling the local pack of dogs here. So now we are under attack, thanks for that, and Dr. Valack let me use you as a last resort. Think Hale will make it this far?”

“Fuck you Schrader!”

“Oh we might, if Hale fails.”

Stiles glared at the deranged orderly, “Hope you die.” Stiles closed his eyes and focused on the Kitsune in him. He felt his chest start to pulse with a vibe he didn’t before. He focused on that spot and felt his energy start connect with that spot. When it connected, it hurt, and he screamed. Everything went white.

**_)0(_ **

Orderly after orderly, Derek took them out. What he couldn’t, Lydia could with her training with Sherriff Parish payed off. Soon they were running into more than just orderlies, there was a wolf, skin walker and a witch. Derek was dealing with the second wolf and Lydia a witch, when Stiles’ scream reached him.

“Derek!” Scott yelled, him and the group finally caught up. “We have a problem. Valack called the police and Parrish is outside, with more than half the department.”

“What?!” Lydia yelled as she grabbed the witch, pressed her lips against her ears and whistled. The witch tried to buck away, her face turning red till the other side of her head exploded. “Hold on.” She pulled her phone out, “Honey, can I ask why you are outside?”

“Look I know I would said I would help when I can, but breaking into a Mental Asylum and breaking out the late Sherriff’s Son as well? Come on Lyds, why didn’t you warn me?”

“It literally just happened. So what did the call in say?”

“That a group of people have broken into Eichen, looking for the Sherriff’s killer. Some think it’s vigilantes taking justices into their own hands. Others think it’s Stiles’ friends are the ones to blame.”

“Are any looking for us?”

“I have to send two deputies, why?”

“Send them to Kira’s.” Lydia looked over at Kira, “You, Liam, Isaac, Boyd and Erica head back to your house and ask your mother to make an illusion of the rest of us dead sleep.” The ones that were with Derek, looked at him, he nodded and they left.

“Lydia are you sure?”

“Just do it.” She hung up and looked at the small group. “Ready?” they all nodded.

**_)0(_ **

“Stiles.” A deep voice called out to him in the bright white room. “Stiles come to me.” Stiles recognized that voice, it was one he hoped to never hear again.

**_)0(_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stiles hurry, we don’t have all night you know.” The voice said further down the room. He remembered this room, it was the same room they were in when they needed to stop Jennifer Blake with the Nematon. It was the room that he first fought the Nogitsune on the Nematon Stump.

“Stiles hurry, we don’t have all night you know.” The voice said further down the room. He remembered this room, it was the same room they were in when they needed to stop Jennifer Blake with the Nematon. It was the room that he first fought the Nogitsune on the Nematon Stump.

Stiles looked over at what looks like his evil twin, but really it was the Nogitsune. “I knew you weren’t completely gone Nogi.”

Nogitsune cocked an eye brow at the nickname, with a small smile and a tilt of his head, “Nope, with my last bit of energy, I left a bit of my soul in you.”

“Why?”

“To help control the new beast within you of course.”

“Well I wouldn’t have it would I, if it wasn’t for you Nogi.” Stiles said pushing the Nogitsune back. He watched his Nogi fell back into the Nematon Stump. “That’s still here?”

“Oh this, well the rest of my soul is buried with it. So that’s keeping me alive for now. And yes I turned you into a Kitsune, well a type.”

“Like Kira is an Electric Kitsune, and her mother is a Fire Kitsune.”

“Yes, well if you haven’t figured it out yet you are a-“

“Umbrakinetic, shadow user.” Stiles said as he felt his eyes start to burn a bright with his Kitsune.

“Unfortunately you keep fighting it and in turn, you are much weaker.” Nogi said as he sat up, “I can help you know.”

“Yeah help take over my body again.”

“Ah no, I don’t want that again. I already got my revenge, so I can now be completely at your side. I honestly just want to help.” Stiles sat next to Nogi, “Let me prove that I don’t want to control you again, stop fighting for a bit.”

**_)0(_ **

“Mr. Schrader, please hook him up into ALO, we got a very important guest to talk to.” Dr. Valack said as he connected the Nerve Gear.

“Dr. Rainbow?” Schrader asked as he placed the NG on Stiles.

Valack hooked one up for himself, “Guard us well.” He laid back, “Game link start.”

**_)0(_ **

“Fine, help me. But once this is over, the only thing you can do, is stay in this room.” Stiles said as the room started to go dark, “What’s happening?”

“Oh, I guess we are going back to that Digital World, what do you call it?”

“ALO?”

“Yeah, soon everything will get really bright and then-” The place got bright and a rainbow of colors were shooting by like a star shower. “There it is.” The room shifted to one of the bedrooms in Half Moon Bay. “I always liked this room you know.”

“Sty!” Kira yelled as she crushed him into a hug. Stiles looked from her to Nogi, she followed his line of sight, “Stiles, what are you looking at?”

“You…ah…”

“I’m surprised you can see me this time. But she can’t so don’t say anything.” Nogi said nodding at Kira.

“Aren’t you raiding Eichen with Derek?”

“No, Lydia sent Liam, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and I back to mines, getting the cops off our tails. I got a notification that you login and well here I am.” She walked out the room and down to the Pub. “So what’s happened at Eichen?”

“Dr. Valack and Schrader drugged me. Next I knew I was bound to a bed, and then here. Honestly I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Well look who it is, Stiles and Kira the Kitsune, and Liam the Werewolf.” Said a Hans as he looked at the three standing at the stairs, “Before you lot even think of saying anything, I got Seven stuck in the Hollow Forest.” Hans walked out the Pub and Sty ran outside. Only Hans was gone.

“Sty what is the Hollow Forest?”

“It’s a place that slipped through the data transfer. Kayaba is there.”

“Kayaba…as in Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of SAO!” Kira yelled looking around, “Wait and Seven is there with him?”

“Let’s go save her.” Sty said as he pulled out a Blue Crystal.

**_)0(_ **

“Hans, you can’t just jump ahead of the plan!” Kayaba yelled as Seven was being tied to another tree.

“Well she’s a Pooka, her mouth has to be bound, she’s also a fast caster, so I had to keep moving her, and as long as she’s here, she’s unable to log out or take the Gear off.” Hans said as he move away from Seven. “Tested it myself.”

“How?”

“Tested it.”

“Okay but how?”

“At the Asylum I work at.”

“Oh okay.” Kayaba said as he moved closer to Seven, “I’m going to remove the binding on your mouth, no singing and no chanting. Agreed?”

Seven nodded and Kayaba removed the mouth binding. “Why are you doing this?”

“I told you I want a real body, Sty want’s to leave his reality and Hans is studying what would happen when we switch.”

“How is it going to happen?”

“That thing you have been working on, Zzyzx.”

“It’s supposed to…”

“Link minds and share memories, but if done correctly, one could say switch places.”

“How did you know?”

“Because I’m a part of The Cardinal System.” Kayaba smiled as the Pooka looked up at him with horror.

“That could kill him!”

“I know.”

**_)0(_ **

“Derek on your left!” Scott yelled as Allison shoot out, knocking a orderlies in the shoulder. “How many can this place have?” Scott took another down as Lydia knocked out one of the cops from behind. “Now cops?!”

“Look Jordan can only do so much before they over rule him.” Lydia said as they finally arrived at the last door, “Kind of feels like we are about to fight the Boss on some level in Aincrad.”

“Yet the only one with her weapon is Alli.” Derek said as they approached the iron door. It slowly opened as Schrader stood in the middle of the room. He was in between four beds, two of which were filled. He saw Dr. Valack with a Nerve Gear on in one bed and Stiles in another, except a dark orange aura was wrapped around him.

“Here is the deal, two of you plug in. The other two stand watch, if any of you tries to hurt me and I push this button. It will fry both of their brains, so who is logging in?” Schrader asked.

Derek walked up to the one opposite of Stiles, “Right so, who’s coming with?”

“That would be me.” Lydia answered as she got on the last bed. “Allison is an excellent shoot and way faster than anyone around. Scott, you are too good natured to end the fight that’s coming.”

“Link Start!” They both yelled in unison

**_)0(_ **

“Let’s go save her!” Sty yelled as he pulled a Blue Crystal out.

“STY!” Derek yelled as they ran up to the group.

“Derek? What are you doing here?”

Lydia began telling them what happened since they left to Kira’s house. Derek couldn’t help but pull Stiles into a tight embrace. “I am not leaving you alone again.”

“Okay Sour Wolf.” Stiles said in return as he kissed Derek’s frown.

**_)0(_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Liam that wasn’t me okay.” The real sty stated as he held Liam back. “Let’s take him down okay.” Liam nodded as he changed his stance, “Lets’ show him why I am called The Boy in Red.” His blades started to glow red as he cast a Hollow Body Spell.

They arrived in the forest, Derek’s wolf spawned in front of the group with pearl white armor. It walked over to Derek and Stiles, dropping off a gift at their feet. Stiles opened it and pulled a pure white blade out, it had a blue rose on it. Attached to the sword was a ring on a chain.

**> >Sty enclosed is a sword called _The Blue Rose Sword_. My friend, Kirito, barrowed it from a friend back in Underworld. I asked him to barrow it and loaned it to you. Don’t lose it. Also Aero made you something. She calls it _The Ring of Agility_. Use them wisely. >>**

Derek opened up his and it produced a long slender form. It looks like it was dipped in gold, dazzling in the sun light, while the guard has a cross-shape flower design.

**> >Der, I got this blade a while back. It’s called _The Fragrant Olive Sword_. Use it wisely, It’s heavy, but it’s power is just as equal. Making it capable of easily repelling any sword that comes your way, also when its special ability is activated, use the Hilt to control it. I also got Silver Paw the proper armor, so don’t hold back. Be safe little brother. >>**

Derek and Stiles equipped their new weapons, “So what we get?” Liam asked. Stiles looked at the weapon Liam held. “You can use a sword right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Here.” Sty sent him one of his three swords, “This is maxed out and it has wind and fire attributes.”

“Thanks.” Liam said as he equipped the Anneal Blade.

Derek looked at Kira and sent her a Katana, “It was forged when lighting meet an Elder Tree.”

“Thanks.”

“Everyone ready?”

“Yeah.” The other three said in unison.

**_)0(_ **

“Sty is here, and it looks like he brought company.” Kayaba stated as he summed his shield, “I used these when I was the leader of The Knights of Blood. It’s called _The Liberator_.” He pulled a sword from the inside of the shield, looking at his old weapon, watching as it glints in the fading sunlight.

“Expecting a battle Kayaba?” Seven asked as she was being, yet again, moved to another tree. Only this one had a spell circle around her. “What’s this for?”

“To keep you in and them out.” Hans said as he pulled a lance out.

“To answer your other question, yes a battle is coming. You’re about to see a really good match.” Kayaba watched as Sty walked into view, along with Der and his wolf. “Ah there is our special guest.”

“Let her free Kayaba, you have her program, what do you need her for now?”

“Oh we had to get you here somehow.” Hans said with a smirk as he pulled off a necklace. He shimmered and when his data fell into place, Dr. Valack was standing there, “Well fancy that, it worked.”

“What? How?”

“You see when you came into Eichen, we needed a new way to study how brainwaves are effective in the VR World with a psychos mind. You know Stiles, I loved having you around.” Valack voiced as the sun set.

“Last chance Kayaba, lest Seven go now.” Stiles demanded taking a step closer to the two men.

“Or what Kitsune, going to use your illusions on us? I know you can’t.” Valack said with a smirk, summoning a fire ball on his palm.

“Guess again Valack.” Said other Stiles from the right, with Liam beside him.

“I think we broke him.” Said the other from the left, with Kira at his side, wielding a one hand sword.

“You can’t fool me with this OSS Sty, I made it for you.” Kayaba said casting a lightning bolt at the one on the left. Kira deflected it and shot her own back at him. “You can’t defeat the ultimate defense.”

“Actually I can.” Said Sty, who moved so quickly that he was able to get close enough to make contact. His blue rose left a patch of his side frozen. Kayaba moved to attack back, but Sty was already back next to Derek.

“How did your- oh I see, that ring.” Kayaba said as he produced a copy of that same ring. “Now where did you get that sword?”

“A friend.”

“Enough talk.” Valack said as he launches himself at Liam. Pulling his lance back and sweepted in a ninety degree angle, aiming for Liam. Limed blocked the attack, only to get hit with a kick to the head. Valack blocked Sty’s attack and jumped to jab the blunt end of his lance into Sty’s face.

Sty activated a sword skill that light his blades up and slash in four square strike, two of which connected. Valack jumped again, but this time he flipped back and put some distance in between them. He started a chant and at the end three poison gas balls, launching them at the two.

Sty jumped and took all three.

**_)0(_ **

Derek left his sword up and the blade broke up into tiny little falling leafs, “What the hell Laura?!” he yelled as he turned to one of the trees, the tree lighted up and burst into smaller shards of data. “What the hell Laura!”

“Did that just, that was supposed to be an Immortal Object! What the hell Aero!” Sty’s said, Derek spun around and Sty lifted up his blade, blocking the tiny blades, “Watch it dam it!” some of the leafs froze on contact.

“Sorry I don’t-“

“The hilt, move it like you would a normal blade dam it!” Sty watched as Derek tried and when he turned it the leafs, even the frozen ones, reassembled the golden blade. “Sweet and look the tip is only thing that I froze.”

“Looks like the both of you got Divine Instruments.” Kayaba said as he blocked Kira and Sty’s attack.

“You help Liam, I will help Kira.”

“Why not the other way?”

“Fine, I’m with Liam.” Sty said vanishing on the spot.

“Let’s go SP.” Derek watched as Silver Paw started to get bigger. “Ready Girl?” Silver Paw nodded as Derek got on her back. He pulled his blade out and twisted his wrist, making the blade break into the tiny leafs.

**_)0(_ **

Sty fell to the ground, but his HP bar was not changed. He looked up and the three Poisonous Gas Balls were frozen in mid-air, “What the?”

“Don’t mind if I help do you?” Sty asked his clone. He pulled back and blocked an attack from Valack. “Liam remember how we did that Org from level fifteen?”

“Yeah, but where would I be in that?”

“After me.” Said the clone as he got up and vanished.

“Ah sneak attack is it? Take this!” Valack yelled as he summoned seven huge boulders and launched them at the two, while turning around and attacking in a wide sweep with his lance.

“Woes you with the bad judgment.” Sty said as he was launched over the boulders, and Liam was rolling beneath them. “NOW!” Sty shot out Wind Blades from the top, Liam shot a hail of fire from bellow. The two attacks blended together, making the fire increase in power.

Valack barely blocked it, but still took a significant amount of damage in doing so. The ground below his rocked under his feet, “Got cha!” The clone said as he shoved his sword through Valack’s left knee. As he pulled it out with a twist, Valack’s left leg shattered into data.

“AH! BLOODY HELL!” Valack yelled as he shoved the bladed end into the clones face. The clone froze and broke into many data shards.

“Sty?!” Liam yelled as the clone disappeared.

“Liam that wasn’t me okay.” The real sty stated as he held Liam back. “Let’s take him down okay.” Liam nodded as he changed his stance, “Lets’ show him why I am called The Boy in Red.” His blades started to glow red as he cast a Hollow Body Spell.

“Right,” Liam started to charge at Valack, “Vorpal Strike!” Dashing forward and thrusting, carrying him fast, striking Valack on his flank, dealing heavy damage. He turned around as he slowed down, he saw flashes of red explode around Valack.

The last attack, Sty got both blades and smacked them against Valack’s torso. The attack sent Valack flying towards Seven. He smacked against the hidden circle that he, himself set up. The spell activated and he was assaulted by poisonous gas, as a side effect from Sty’s Blue Rose Sword, it froze the gas and Valack in a glacier of blue ice.

Sty ran to the circle stabbed the outer ring, breaking the spell. Liam ran and freed Seven, “Hello Dr. Rainbow, I’m Liam.”

“Благодарю Liam!” Seven summoned her staff, “So we battle Kayaba together?”

“Yeah.” Sty answered.

**_)0(_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It just didn't want to be written.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s happening to him?” Scott asked as Dr. Valack convoluted and jerked. The heart monitor showed his heart beating erratically.
> 
> “I think he is dying.” Schrader said as he eyed the man.

Der jumped off of Sliver Paw, bring down his hilt in a downward arc. Kayaba blocked it with his shield and with his sword, he blocked Kira’s lighting blade. He shoved Der off and spun around, knocking Kira on the side of her head with his shield.

Silver Paw latched her jaws on Kayaba’s neck, chomping down, only to be thrown off. A small purple sign appeared over his body stating, “ _Immortal Object._ How are you an Immortal Object?” Der asked as Silver Paw and Kira returned to his side.

“In theory I am a part of the system.” Kayaba rushed the group as they scattered. Silver Paw jumped on and up off of Kayaba’s shield, curling into the ball, making his body fly higher into the sky. While at the same time Kira summoned a bolt of lightning and shooting it at Der.

Der summoned Ice Shards and shot them at the Bolt. The two fused when they collided and Der twisted his blade, making the tiny leafs hit the fused spell. They blended together and Der moved to swing at Kayaba, and sent them flying.

Kayaba blocked most of it, but they left his shield frozen and a paralyze effect to his HP. Silver Paw slammed her tail onto Kayaba’s head, knocking the man sideways. Der was coming up and thrusting the hilt at Kayaba’s side. Kayaba blocked only half of the attack as he moved his shield up.

Kayaba got up and cast a healing spell. “My turn.” Kayaba moved extremely fast, smashing his shield into Der’s stomach and slashing Kira in the side. Sliver Paw came to tear into him, but he kicked her hard in the side of the neck. Sty appeared with his blade glowing red.

Silver Paw went flying towards the trees; he pulled back a bit and added more force when he shoved his shield back onto Der. Der went a few feet back and rolled, stopping face down on the dirt floor. Kayaba swung his shield around and smacked Kira on the head.

Liam caught Kira while Seven caught Silver Paw. The real Sty was helping Der up, while Kayaba blocked the clone’s attacks. “Where were you hiding?”

“Over there, watching how you fight.” Sty said as he strike, spun and slashed at Kayaba. Kayaba blocked the first attack and took damage on the second.

“Fast, not as fast as your true body, but fast none the less.” Kayaba said as he vanished and reappeared right behind the clone, bringing the point of his shield down on the back of the neck. The clone froze and burst into many pieces of shared data. “Well that was fun, but I kind of want my new body now.”

Der and Sty got ready, Liam and Kira got in front of Seven, while Silver Paw ran at Kayaba. “Do you think we can take him?” Sty asked as Silver Paw pushed Kayaba back and twisted to smash her tail into his side.

“Nope, but with her help, maybe.” Der said as Lyds reviled herself from above, along with a Spriggan dawned in black and a Undine in blue.

“Kirito! Asuna!” Seven yelled.

“Seven!” Asuna exclaimed as she flew down and gave her a hug. Kirito came down as well, hugging her.

“Kayaba, how are you still here? New ALfheim should have erased you, this place and the original Cardinal System.”

“Ah yes, New ALfheim should have done all that. But as it was uploading, I was able to slip this little bit in. Now let’s get this over with, I got a body waiting for me.” Kayaba flickered and was next to Kirito and Asuna, knocking aside and stabbing Kira through the chest. Her health bar depleted and she was forced logged out.

“KIRA!” Sty yelled as he ran to her, but all that was left was Kayaba’s sword. “You bastard!” He raised both swords and glowed a ruby red, but then started to turn dark, “Nogitsune Fury.” He whispered as he vanished like a wisp of smoke.

“What the- is that a new OSS?” Kayaba asked as he tried to sense Sty.

“Der, I feel like screaming.” Lydia said as she reequipped he weapon into a Rapier. “I have an Idea, Kirito and Der, you two need to do as I say okay.” Both of them nodded and she turned to Asuna, “I need you and Seven to be our healers. Liam and I will defend you two, while Der and Kirito help Sty.”

Everyone nodded as the sounds of hissing was heard. They saw Kayaba’s shield being knocked from side to side. Sty only appeared for a bit before he vanished, his swords a blazed a dark orange. The attacks seemed random, but from Lydia’s prospective; she can see him looking for the smallest openings.

“Der flank from the right in three seconds.” Lyds commanded as Sty attacked hitting the shield to the right. Der shot forward, little leaf petals dancing in the air, following a hilt, they shoot to the opening that Sty left for them.

The tiny blades hit in between the armor, taking Kayaba by surprise. Sty attacked again, cutting one of Kayaba’s HP bars in half. “Kirito, in twelve seconds, attack from above. That’s when Der, you attack from the right, at the same time.” Lyds said as Asuna cast a healing spell, making Sty’s health regenerate.

“Liam get ready, Kayaba is about to run for us. Silver Paw, I suggest using Fire Breath when he does.” Lyds said as Kirito and Der did their attacks. Kayaba regain his footing and shot for Lyds. Silver Paw opened her maw and fire shot from it. Kayaba blocked it with his shield, leaving his back open for an attack.

**_)0(_ **

“What’s happening to him?” Scott asked as Dr. Valack convoluted and jerked. The heart monitor showed his heart beating erratically.

“I think he is dying.” Schrader said as he eyed the man.

“Can’t be, New ALfheim won’t allow it.” Allison said as she looked out the window, “How close do you think Parrish is?”

“Close, I can smell him.”

“So how did it feel?” Schrader asked. Scott gave him a questioning look, “To betray your race and side with dogs.”

“I didn’t-“

“Not you.” Schrader interrupted him.

“I didn’t, I still hunt rouges, I protect those who can’t protect themselves.” Allison said as she pulled a gun and shot at one of the light. “Right now that is Stiles, tomorrow it can be some normal person attacked by a were or some other super that happened to come into town.”

“Right, a hunter through and through.” Schrader said as the sounds of feet pounding down the hallway, Parrish’s voice echoed along the way. “They are almost here, what will you two do?”

**_)0(_ **

“LIAM!” Lydia yelled as Kayaba took him out with a blow to the head. Liam broke into a million shards of greenish blue data, leaving behind a blue ball of energy. “Don’t use that spell here Asuna.” She commanded as she saw Asuna start a Resurrection Spell.

Sty appeared and fought Kayaba back, getting the man away from the healers and the strategist. “It’s over Kayaba!” Sty activated his OSS, “Der we need to use that attack!” he smirked at Kayaba, “Boy in Red.”

“Silver Wolves.” Der said and his blade activated an OSS.

“Just let me know when.” Kirito said to Lydia, also activating his Sword Skills.

Sty vanished again as Der came around and striked the ground. Ice pillars shot out of the ground surrounding Kayaba, within the Ice Ring, smaller ice blades swirled around him. Sty appeared in one of the pillars, Kayaba attacked it, destroying the pillar all the while being attacked by the smaller blades.

“Over here Kayaba.” Sty said from another pillar. Kayaba turned and looked at the distant pillar. Sty smirked and the rest of the pillars showed, blades glowing red. He heard Lyds give an order to Kirito as Der started to control the little blades.

Sty shot out of one of the pillars, attacking from the side. Kirito from the other, making him choose which attack he should block. Just as he was about to choose, Der moved his hilt, making the tiny blades combine into his heavy sword, attacking from above. Two attacks he could have blocked, but a third? Not at this caliber.

With no exit in sight, Kayaba activated his OSS, blocking Kiritos’ attack and moving to block Sty. Sty switched with Der at the last second, making Kayaba block Der’s attack instead. Kayaba moved to block from where Der was, but Kirito was there instead.

Kayaba’s Health Bar flashed red in a blink of an eye. Sty was standing there, over his body, “Cardinal System activate, good-bye Kayaba.”

**_)0(_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Almost done with the story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So the rumors are true, you have the Nogitsune in you.” She said as her pack started to close ranks.
> 
> Before they can move Stiles was by Derek’s side, his claws out and ready, “Careful Satomi, I might be a fox, but I am far from weak.”

Scott held the door as Parrish tried to crash into the door. Allison trained her bow on Schrader as he held the switch that would fry Stiles. Derek and Lydia jumped up with a gasp as they came back from the Virtual World. Schrader jumped as Allison fired off an arrow, cutting the switch from the device.

Derek took off his device and ran up to Stiles’ prone body, aura still wrapped around him. “He isn’t dead yet Derek.” Lydia said.

“Then why is he still in there?”

“Well he did activate the system in a glitched area. It forced us out, maybe because we were only there for a short time. But Stiles has been there for a while it seemed.”

Just then both Stiles and Dr. Valack jumped and gasped for air. The Dark Aura that surrounded Stiles started to seep back into him, but his eyes glowed a dark white. He looked at Schrader and snapped his fingers; the man stilled and fell to the ground. Dr. Valack removed his helmet and tried to make it out the room, but Stiles growled and jumped over Derek, making the wires to the Nerve Gear rip.

Dr. Valack move to shove Scott away from the door, when Stiles landed right in front of him. He started to scream when his eyes met Stiles’. Stiles smiled and his eyes returned to normal, pushing Valack away from him.

Valack fell to the ground and Stiles turned around to look at Scott. He didn’t say anything, just moved Scott away from the door and watched Parrish fall to the ground as the door swung open. Both Parrish and the Deputy looked around and stopped at Stiles.

“Schrader and Dr. Valack attacked you both; you guys knocked them out and looked around for clues. Unfortunately whoever was here left nothing.” Stiles said as his eyes glowed that eerie dark light color. Both Parrish and the Deputy nodded their heads.

**_)0(_ **

**_*Four Months Later*_ **

“So remember I said give me a few months and I would have something for you outside these walls?” Derek asked as he looked at Stiles. Stiles nodded and he continued to talk, “Well I got a place, large enough for you to walk around and not get bored. Safe enough that only pack and a select few can enter the compound.”

“Where is it?”

“My family lands. I bought it back from the county, well that along with a few extra acres. Do you want to check it out?” Derek asked as he held out his cell phone.

Stiles took it and looked through the photos that Derek had in the folder. After a while, Stiles handed the phone over to Derek, “In two days okay?”

“Yeah, but we can go now if you want.”

“It’s just, I have some stuff I need to finish here.” Stiles said as he looked off in the distance while rubbing his left arm.

“Sure, I understand, whatever you need.” Derek said as he hugged Stiles. It took them a while, but after the whole thing with Kayaba and Stiles, Stiles seemed more away then before. It took a while for Stiles to open up to him. Derek finally found out what Stiles did to Valack and Schrader, he trapped them in a infinite illusion.

Stiles watched as Derek left his room, listened to his diminishing footsteps as the man turned down the hall. He left his room shortly after, “Well hello Mr. Stilinski, been a while since our last meeting.”

“Shut it Valack, I’m about to leave this place for good. I decide to do one last thing, before I left.” Stiles walked to a switch and activated it, buzzing filled the air as Valack looked down the hallway, “That’s right Valack, it’s payback for everything you have done to these people.”

“They are not people!” Valack yelled as he pounded his fist on the glass.

“That’s where you are wrong.”

**_)0(_ **

“One last question Sherriff Parrish,” Matt waited till Parrish nodded, “So Stiles Stilinski was in fact not the previous Sheriff’s killer?”

“That is correct.”

“And why did it take this long to catch the real killer?”

“Besides the fact that the Unsub convinced Mr. Stilinski that he was the one to murder his own father?” Parrish asked as he looked at Matt with a cocked eyebrow. “The Unsub pulled the same thing in three other states, after the death of the late Sherriff Stilinski. No more questions.”

Parrish turned from the group of reporters and walked through the gates of Eichen House. Lydia and Derek were waiting for him, both ready to get their pack mate out. “Remind me again, why can’t I take care of the reporter again?”

“Stiles wouldn’t be in prison.” Parrish said with a smirk.

“I would personally cut your balls off if you made me go to a prison to visit you.” Lydia said with a stone face.

“Gezz Lyds, isn’t that a little extreme?”

“Nope.” Lydia said glancing over her shoulder, peering down at Parrish. Parrish’s whole body shivered and he looked away, “Now let’s make sure we get our boy back.”

After that everything was a blur. Matt and the other reporters taking a shit ton of pictures as Stiles walked out of the building with Parrish in front of him, Derek to his left and Lydia on his right. The car ride was in a hushed anticipation while Cough Syrup played in the background.

Stiles hummed along as they entered the preserve, as the tree lined thickened; Stiles caught glimpses of wolves running throughout the tree line. He felt his eyes start to glow as everything started to slow, his breath came out shallow and deep. He felt the darkness start to come back, and then a warm hand touched his elbow.

He jerked back as if he was burned; the world came back to him as he looked upon a concerned Derek, looking at him with worried eyes. “Don’t worry Sourwolf, It’s still me. I just, did the whole pack learn to shift into wolves?”

Derek smiled at the name and then started to blush at the question. He was about to answer when he notice the walls coming up, he pointed to them and watched Stiles. Stiles saw the wall, as they turned the bend a sign read **_“Welcome To Beacon Hill’s Hale Wolf Reserve.”_** “But how…why?’

“It also has one other animal, but you have to wait till we get to the Main House.” Lydia said as they passed through the Gates. Stiles felt his whole body shiver and his eyes flashed. “The whole place is protected from anyone or thing getting in or out.”

“And what about the humans?”

“Oh Deaton and a few other made sure that will never happen. The only way to get here is if you have one of the Main Pack with you.” Derek said as he looked at how Stiles’ hand looks intertwined with his own. “As for the pack of wolves you saw, there are twelve of them. Two of them are Alpha Satomi and her Head Beta Brett. The rest are in fact real wolves.”

“So Satomi lives here too?”

“Her pack take care of the Northern area of the Reserve. We are at peace and they know all about what the Nogitsune did to you, so you are protected. You can openly practice your inner fox and don’t have to worry about hurting one of the humans.” Derek said as they pulled up to the fully restored Hale Mansion.

Outside on one side was Scott and the rest of the pack, on the other was Satomi and her pack. Stiles stepped out and was instantly enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Scott. Soon the rest of the pack took turns giving their own versions of a wolf hug. After they all calmed down, Stiles walked up to Satomi.

“Alpha Satomi.”

“Alpha Stiles,” She said in return as she greeted Stiles with a nod. “So tell me how does it feel to be a Alpha in a Wolf Pack?”

“Feels like home.” He replied as his eyes glowed that eerie dark light color.

“So the rumors are true, you have the Nogitsune in you.” She said as her pack started to close ranks.

Before they can move Stiles was by Derek’s side, his claws out and ready, “Careful Satomi, I might be a fox, but I am far from weak.”

Satomi snapped her fingers and her pack backed off, “Sorry, they aren’t used to a dark fox being so close to their Alpha.” Satomi said with a little bow.

“It’s okay, I understand. I just hope we can get along.”

**_)0(_ **

“And this is your room Bro.” Scott said as they walked into a really large room. Stiles walked up to the bed and lied down. As his head hit what he thought was a fluffy white and black pillow, yipped and wiggled to get out from under him. Stiles jumped up and frilled around till he was looking at an equally distraught Marble Fox.

“Stiles meet Nogi, Nogi meet Stiles.”

**_)0(_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta, and almost done!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the beginning of a story that just popped in my head before Christmas. I haven’t been able to write in a long time, I’m sorry! But when this came to me, I just got done watching SAO2 and yeah.
> 
> So just to clairify, TW doesn’t belong to me, nor does SAO. The plot, maybe, the Characters, not so much. You know unless it’s the OC’s. if you’re an SAO fan, sorry if some of this doesn’t seem accurate, let me know (with proof) and I will change it. If the weapons don’t go with the quest or if it isn’t the right game (SAO, ALO, GGO, Underworld, ECT…) Let me know. Or you can just go with it, because it’s much more fun to read what goes on in peoples’ heads.
> 
> Stiles is a Spriggan.
> 
> Scott is a Gnome.
> 
> Allison is a Sylph.
> 
> Lydia is a Undine.
> 
> Derek, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica are Cait Sith.
> 
> Laura is a Leprechaun
> 
> Malia is a Salamander.
> 
> There will be a Pooka, Imp and Navigation Pixies eventually.


End file.
